


Ce qui aurait pu être

by malurette, Nelja



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, One Shot, Romance, Wishful Thinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint-Just, Nanako, et ce qui ne leur est jamais arrivé. Fluff au bord de la mer et spoilers épisode 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui aurait pu être

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent a Ryoko Ikeda. La strophe de poésie est de Verlaine.

Dix minutes d'avance. Nanako eut une pensée reconnaissante pour Tomoko, qui lui avait tenu compagnie en ce début d'après-midi. Sans elle, elle serait arrivée sur ce quai de gare encore plus tôt, elle aurait dû voir encore plus longtemps l'aiguille des secondes se traîner paresseusement sur l'horloge, rendant chaque minute interminable.

A l'approche du train suivant, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et des créatures inconnues s'agiter dans son estomac ; elle dut se lever pour les faire partir. Peu de gens descendirent, et Nanako dut vite admettre que Saint-Just n'était pas dans celui-là encore. Elle se rassit. L'aiguille des secondes avait à peine bougé.

Ca y est, l'horloge indiquait trois heures. Les minutes d'attente étaient tout aussi lentes, mais leur goût était différent, elles se voilaient d'inquiétude. Saint-Just aurait-elle regretté ce qu'elle lui avait confié ? Et si elle n'allait pas venir ?

Un nouveau train s'approcha. Encore une fois, Nanako ne put s'empêcher de se lever en sursaut. Elle essaya en vain d'examiner toutes les portes à la fois, à droite, à gauche, pour savoir, pour ne pas perdre une seconde de la présence de Saint-Just.

Une famille entière descendit d'un wagon, munie de pelles, de seaux, de serviettes, et de tout le matériel de plage. Un des enfants bouscula Nanako, la mère s'excusa pour lui, Nanako fit des politesses en retour... Quand la jeune fille leva la tête à nouveau, ce fut pour distinguer au bout du quai une silhouette de haute taille, vêtue de blanc, et oublier déjà le visage de l'enfant.

Eclairée ainsi par la lumière de l'après-midi, Saint-Just semblait presque irréelle, éthérée, alors qu'elle s'avançait. Nanako avait le souffle coupé, et essayait de ne pas trop penser aux anges.

Rei s'inclina en direction de Nanako, une main sur le coeur. "Désolée d'être en retard. Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, j'espère ?" dit-elle avec un sourire d'enfant. De son gilet, elle tira un bouquet de fleurs. C'étaient des pois de senteur, comme ceux qu'elle lui avait offerts il y a déjà longtemps, sous une pluie battante, brûlante de fièvre et vêtue de noir.

"Le vent me les a presque arrachées, mais je les tenais trop bien." continua-t-elle avec assurance. Nanako se sentit si heureuse qu'elle aurait pu pleurer ou éclater de rire. Les deux pouvaient se sentir dans son sourire, quand elle prit les fleurs, et les porta à ses lèvres. Rei murmura alors, doucement.

"Voici des fruits, des fleurs, des feuilles et des branches  
Et puis voici mon coeur, qui ne bat que pour vous  
Ne le déchirez pas avec vos deux mains blanches.  
Et qu'à vos yeux si beaux l'humble présent soit doux."

C'était probablement encore un jeu, comme quand Saint-Just faisait du théâtre ; pourtant le coeur de Nanako était en train de fondre doucement.

Sa bouche était sèche, et elle essaya de dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Heu, Saint-Just-sama, qu'allons-nous faire en attendant le coucher de soleil ? Nous avons le temps. Vous aviez prévu quelque chose ?"

"Absolument rien." répondit Rei. "C'était juste pour ne pas le rater, même au cas où j'aurais quelques heures de retard. Cela m'arrive souvent, tu sais ?"

Nanako ne put retenir une moue d'indignation, et Rei éclata de rire. "Je plaisantais. Et toi, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux faire ?"

"Euh, je ne connais pas l'endroit... alors je ne sais pas..."

"C'est bon. Je vais te faire visiter, alors."

Rei sauta du quai, et suivit un petit chemin de campagne. Nanako la suivit. Elle écoutait Rei lui présenter avec humour et solennité les légumes, qu'elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de revoir si le destin malicieux les menait jusqu'à une épicerie de leur ville, les mouettes qui volaient au-dessus d'elles bien qu'on ne voie pas encore la mer, et jusqu'aux nuages qui passaient dans le ciel.

Soudain, elle prit le bras de Nanako pour la faire pivoter "Regarde, un faucon !"

En effet, l'oiseau avait quitté un arbre dans lequel les feuilles le cachaient, et commençait à planer au-dessus du champ.

"Il a probablement repéré une souris, ou un petit oiseau." continua Rei.

Mais Nanako sembla choquée. "Oh, pauvre souris !"

Rei la regarda un instant avec un regard de surprise, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose puis eut finalement un sourire attendri. "Oui, pauvre souris."

Et Nanako se retrouva à lui serrer le bras plus fort. Rougissante, elle espéra qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, que Rei ne lui avait pas pris le bras juste pour lui montrer l'oiseau, qu'elle n'en faisait pas trop pour un premier rendez-vous. Elle n'avait aucune expérience, après tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'en cet instant elle avait très envie de tenir le bras de Rei. Heureusement, le sourire que lui adressa Saint-Just-sama fit fondre toute crainte de la gêner.

Elle était encore à son bras quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite station balnéaire blanche et propre. Des gens les croisèrent, et Nanako sentit ses joues rougir. Rei était souvent prise pour un garçon, et si c'était le cas, les gens n'auraient aucun doute quant à leur relation. Mais s'ils voyaient que c'était une fille, et se posaient des questions... quelle était la moins embarrassante des possibilités ? Nanako ne pouvait pas l'imaginer ; tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que tant que Saint-Just était fiïèe de l'avoir à son bras, elle ne pouvait même pas envisager de le lacher.

Rei lui montra un salon de thé. "Ici, ils servent des bons gâteaux. Mais si j'étais à ta place, je n'irais pas..."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Nanako.

"On dit que tous les ans..." répondit Rei d'un air inquiétant, "ils sacrifient une jeune fille pure aux divinités de la chance. Apparemment, ça fait marcher le commerce. Tu ne serais pas en sécurité..."

Nanako ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de protester "Euh, c'est encore une blague, Saint-Just-sama !"

"Oui." acquiesça Rei, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. "Cela t'ennuie ?"

"Oh non !" s'exclama Nanako. "Cela me fait plaisir ! Au fait, je ne vous l'avais pas dit, mais je vous trouve très bien, comme ça, en blanc. Ca vous change de d'habitude. Vous avez l'air, comment dire... plus joyeuse."

"Ce doit être ton sourire qui a déteint sur mes vêtements." dit Rei, d'un ton effectivement joyeux.

"Il faudra que nous allions chez vous." dit Nanako sans réfléchir.

"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Rei avec un grand sourire.

"Parce que..." Nanako rougit. "Parce que j'aime énormément vous voir comme ça, Saint-Just-sama. Ces miroirs qu'il y a chez vous sont si tristes, vous savez, quand vous êtes triste. Mais si vous êtes heureuse, alors vos reflets le seront tous."

Des dizaines de Saint-Just-sama, vêtues de blanc, souriant de cette façon, ce serait éblouissant, pense Nanako, l'appartement ne serait plus si sombre, même les lumières éteintes.

"Tu es si mignonne." constate Saint-Just, et Nanako rougit.

Elles se promenèrent encore quelque temps dans les rues, et Nanako ne sentit pas le temps passer, elle ne se rappelait que le soleil haut, la brise douce, le bruit de leurs pas, et surtout, le contact de Saint-Just à son côté.

"Bon, il me semble que tu as vu tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans la ville !" s'exclama Saint-Just. "Et si tu n'as rien remarqué de spécialement intéressant, c'est normal ! J'en ai assez des maisons et des gens. Si je te montrais ma plage ?"

"Mais, Saint-Just-sama, le soleil est encore loin de se coucher !"

"Peu importe ! Allons-y, la mer nous dira bien quoi faire en attendant que le soleil nous rattrape !"

Rei mena Nanako hors de la ville. Après les terrasses, il leur fallut encore franchir des escaliers de bois, puis quelques dunes sauvages, à l'odeur d'iode et de sel. Des plantes vivaces aux feuilles coupantes y poussaient, mais Rei connaissait les sentiers presque invisibles qui leurs permirent de ne pas déchirer leurs vêtements ni couper leurs pieds. Quelques oiseaux de mer planaient au-dessus d'elles.

Comme le disait Rei, la mer les attendait derrière les vagues de sable, dansant contre l'horizon. La plage était formée de galets grisâtres. Une vingtaine de mouettes, en train de picorer, s'envolèrent à leur arrivée. Le soleil se reflétait magnifiquement sur la crête des vagues, qui explosaient contre des rochers noirs.

Rei ôta ses chaussures et dévala la dune en courant. Nanako la regarda se fondre dans le vent et la lumière, bras écartés comme les ailes d'un immense oiseau blanc. Elle eut un instant l'envie de l'imiter, mais n'osa finalement pas. Elle descendit plus prudemment, serrant toujours ses fleurs sur sa poitrine.

En bas, Rei l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres qui n'avait rien de feint. Nanako aurait juré qu'elle avait même les joues rosies.

"Voilà. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'efface, tout ce que tu vois est notre royaume."

"C'est beau."

"Oui, hein ?"

Après un moment de silence, Rei ajouta pensivement : "Je ne me souvenais plus que la plage était si belle quand le soleil y pleut. Je suis contente que tu sois là pour me rappeler à quel point la lumière est belle."

Après un moment de contemplation silencieuse, elle reprit : "Tu vois comme la lumière danse avec l'eau ?"

"Heu... oui."

"On devrait peut-être en faire autant, qu'en dis-tu ?"

"Comment cela ?"

"Puisque nous sommes à la plage, profitons-en pour nous baigner !"

"Mais, Saint-Just-sama, nous n'avons ni maillots ni serviettes !" protesta Nanako.

"Qui en a besoin ?" s'exclama Rei.

Nanako hésita, puis enleva ses chaussures, releva sa jupe et alla se tremper les jambes. L'eau était fraîche, mais il n'y avait pas un coin d'ombre sur cette plage, le soleil leur écrasait la tête et les épaules, et cela faisait du bien. Rei, elle, entra directement dans l'eau, sans ralentir, trempant son pantalon ; Nanako la regarda faire avec étonnement.

Dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, Rei se retourna vers Nanako, avant d'affirmer calmement, très sérieusement. "Je reviendrai. Je te le promets."

Nanako n'osa pas la rejoindre et mouiller sa robe ; elle se contenta de la regarder plonger dans les vagues avec des cris ravis, souple comme un jeune dauphin.

Soudain, un éclat de lumière accrocha son regard, au milieu des galets, dans l'eau transparente. Elle plongea le bras dans l'eau froide, mouillant la manche de sa robe, et en ramena un superbe coquillage aux reflets nacrés.

"Je le lui donnerai quand elle reviendra !" pensa-t-elle, reportant son attention sur Rei. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps : Saint-Just ne tarda pas à sortir des vagues, toute dégoulinante d'eau salï¿½e, depuis le haut de ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de son pantalon. "C'était bon !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu aurais dû venir."

"Saint-Just-sama, vous n'avez pas froid ?" demanda Nanako.

"Pas du tout !" affirma Rei en s'ébrouant pour faire partir l'eau. Nanako remarqua qu'elle tremblait quand même un peu, et s'exclama "Je le savais ! Vous allez prendre froid, Saint-Just-sama !"

Elle constata avec surprise que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Rei ce jour-là. Elle avait tant l'habitude de se poser des questions, de se demander comment Saint-Just allait. Mais là, de tout leur rendez-vous, l'inquiétude et l'envie de lui venir en aide ï¿½taient parties, il ne restait plus que l'émerveillement.

"Non, le soleil va me sécher." insista Rei. Nanako, qui n'avait de toute façon pas de solution à proposer, lui tendit le coquillage.

"Il est très beau." constata Rei avec un sourire. "Es-tu sûre que tu veux me le donner ?"

"Bien sûr, Saint-Just-sama ! Ca me ferait très plaisir si vous acceptiez."

"Voyons, je ne peux pas refuser un cadeau d'une jeune fille si mignonne. Non, je vais juste t'en trouver un encore plus beau !" dit Rei d'un air de défi, commençant déjà à arpenter la plage.

"Moi aussi, je cherche !" s'exclama Nanako. "Oh, j'en vois un, là-bas, mais il est loin d'être aussi beau. J'ai eu de la chance."

"Oh, je ne l'avais pas vu. Tu es bien meilleure que moi, je vais être vexée." plaisanta saint-Just.

"J'allais parfois à la plage, quand j'étais petite, avec mes parents, et je voulais toujours ramener des seaux entiers de coquillages !"

Et Nanako, encouragée par Saint-Just, lui raconta pendant longtemps des souvenirs de pâtés de sable, de chasse aux crevettes, et de bouts de verre polis par la mer qui, pour des enfants, valent autant que des pierres précieuses.

"He bien, on dirait que le tien était le plus beau ! Je n'aurai rien à t'offrir en échange !" dit Rei, d'un ton amusé, après avoir arpenté la plage sans rien trouver d'aussi beau que le cadeau de Nanako. "Tu as vraiment du talent !"

"C'était un hasard." protesta Nanako.

Elle voulut une fois de plus porter le bouquet de pois de senteur à son visage, le cadeau de Rei, bien plus beau qu'un simple coquillage. Elle ne l'avait pas laché depuis le début, essayant de le protéger du soleil et des chocs. Cependant, les fleurs commençaient à se faner, réalisa-t-elle avec déception, déjà légèrement flétries. Elle ne put retenir un regard de tristesse en caressant un pétale du bout des doigts.

"Les plantes se fanent." dit Rei avec emphase, "C'est beau. Ainsi, elles font ressortir la fraîcheur du bouton de fleur que tu es, Nanako."

Nanako frissonna en entendant Rei prononcer son prénom. Elle en aurait presque oublié son bouquet qui mourait - presque. Rei s'en rendit compte, et murmura "Mais si tu le veux, il y a encore un moyen de le garder."

Elle lui reprit le bouquet, défit le ruban, puis tressa les tiges, assise au sol. Nanako s'agenouilla devant elle, pour la regarder faire.

"Sais-tu ?" dit doucement Rei, "les pois de senteur n'ont pas d'épines. Les roses en ont, mais ces fleurs-là ne font pas mal quand on les tresse." Elle prit une grande inspiration en souriant, comme si elle découvrait quelque chose de merveilleux. "C'est si bon."

Enfin, elle termina la couronne, et la posa solennellement sur le front de Nanako.

"Les fleurs dans tes cheveux... le soleil sur ta peau... tu ressembles à une héroïne de conte, Nanako." Elle se leva, esquissa un pas de danse. Nanako était toujours à genoux. "Connais-tu l'histoire de la princesse qui était une poupée et qui devient vivante ?" Elle dut percevoir le frisson de malaise de Nanako, car elle revint vers elle. "Mais pas toi, pas toi. Tu as toujours été vivante, c'est juste moi qui ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte. Tu as toujours eu des sentiments, et je regrette de les avoir blessés, princesse Nanako."

Elle se mit à genoux devant elle, lui prit la main, et se baissa pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Nanako sentit une violente et delicieuse chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle ne put qu'être troublée quand Rei releva la tête, et l'embrassa très doucement sur le lobe de l'oreille.

C'était tendre, très léger, et cela le fit trembler de tout son corps. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce moment où Rei ne cherchait sur elle que l'ombre des baisers de Miya-sama. Nanako ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que cela ne s'arrête pas, ou plutôt que Saint-Just l'embrasse encore et encore, et même si l'idée que ce n'était pas convenable pour un premier rendez-vous lui effleura l'esprit, elle la chassa vite.

C'était un rêve, pensa-t-elle, c'était parfait, trop parfait, elle était en train de rêver. Mais il ne faut pas penser ce genre de choses. c'est toujours à ce moment qu'on se réveille. C'est toujours à ce moment que les cloches commencent à sonner. Les cloches ?

Etaient-ce les cloches de l'église qui sonnaient encore entre le rêve et la réalité ? C'est vrai, elle devait s'y rendre aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas encore temps que Saint-Just-sama et elle se marient, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne s'étaient même pas encore vraiment embrassées...

Puis les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir dans son esprit et son coeur, très lentement, insidieusement, comme une lame empoisonnée.

Elle ne reverrait jamais plus Saint-Just, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, aujourd'hui, elle devait se rendre à l'église. C'était aujourd'hui qu'on l'enterrait.

Elle s'y rendrait, sans faute, pour lui faire ses adieux. Ce ne serait pas vraiment ses derniers adieux. Elle continuerait à lui dire adieu, chaque fois qu'elle monterait dans la tour de l'horloge, chaque fois qu'elle lirait ce recueil de poèmes qu'elle lisait souvent.

Mais pour l'instant, elle souhaita qu'on la laisse encore un peu rester dans ce lit où elle avait rêvé de Saint-Just, aimante et vivante. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle refusait de voir la réalité et de l'accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait juste que pendant encore un petit instant, on le laisse pleurer dans son oreiller et ne plus penser qu'à ce qui aurait pu être.


End file.
